Decyzja Przegranych - czyli sprawiedliwość, która zanika
Rok Płynnego Koszmaru - odcinek 10. Agnes:-Witajcie w kolejnym odcinku ROKU PŁYNNEGO KOSZMARU!!! Dzisiaj jest pierwszy maja! Oznacza to, że daliśmy zawodnikom miesiąc odpoczynku od zadań. Ci to mają farta, szczególnie, że teraz będą mieć trzy miesiące przerwy. Therya:-To nie moja wina... Agnes:-A niby czyja?! To przez ciebie musimy to tak rozwalać, bo nazwałaś tęfikcję ROK Płynnego Koszmaru i ma ona trwać ROK. Therya:-Mam ci przypominać kto wymyślał nazwę? Agnes:-TY! Therya:-Chciałabyś. Tydzień przed powstaniem idei śpiewałaś pod prysznicem "Rok Płynnego Koszmaru zaaaczynaaa się". Stwierdziłam, że nazwa może być. Agnes:-Zabiję cię! Powiedziałaś to publicznie! Therya:-To już jesteśmy na wizji? Ojej... Therya:-Wiem, co powiedziałaś. Też cię kocham ;D Agnes:-Osz ty! Kończy się RPK i będę mieć spokój! Therya:-Podpisywałaś umowę na więcej niż jeden program, tak więc w drugim sezonie również będziesz prowadzącą. Agnes:-Gościu chcący ukraść jej program - proszę zrób z nią coś! Eryan:-Ktoś mnie wołał? Therya:-NIEEEEEE!!! Eryan:-Mam nadzieję, że masz jakiś ważny powód - jestem na wakacjach... Agnes:-No pewnie. Therya mówiła mi, że ty... Therya:-ZACZYNAMY RPK!!! '1 maja, Alaska - Kurort przegranych:' Agnes:-Witajcie! Pewnie zastanawiacie się co tu robię - no cóż... Dzisiejszy odcinek będzie nietypowy, gdyż... zadaniu zostaną poddani nasi przegrani! Ten, kto wygra będzie mógł zdecydować, kto odpadnie z Roku Płynnego Koszmaru!! Agnes weszła do kurortu. Wszyscy byli zawodnicy leżeli nad basenem i odpoczywali. Carlos:-Patrzcie! To ta krowa, która nas wyrzuciła z gry! Blair:-Agnes.. A fe! Jak można wyrzucać Carlosa? Dziewczyna przytuliła się do niego. Katherine:-Ja spodziewałam się tego, że odpadnę. Nie mam do Agnes żalu. Bob:-Agnees! Chodź zapal z nami! Agnes:-Nie po to tu przyszłam moi drodzy. Mam inny powód. Gdzie Aithne i Einar? Carlos:-A bo ja wiem? Oni są... nieprzewidywalni. Często gdzieś znikają! Agnes:-Potrzebuję do tego zadania was wszystkich! Gdzie Aithne i Einar!? Blair:-Zadania?! O niee... ja się nie godzę... nie dostanę kasy, nie będę robiła zadań. Agnes:-A co jeśli powiem, że zwycięzca będzie mógł zdecydować kto odpadnie z gry? Einar i Aithne weszli do pomieszczenia. Agnes:-Nareszcie... przybyli spóźnialscy. Aithne:-Mnie nikt nie uprzedzał, że będziemy mieć gościa. Carlos:-A właśnie... Agnes. Zazwyczaj Therya się do nas fatyguje. Czemu tym razem nie mogła przyjść? Agnes:-Ona... jest zajęta. Blair:-Czym? Agnes:-Powiedzmy... że odganianiem się od szkodnika. Eryan:*wynurza się z cienia*-O mnie mowa? Agnes:-Co ty tu robisz? Nie dostaniesz RPK! Eryan:-Powiedzmy, że Therya powiedziała mi o tobie... pewne rzeczy. Einar:-Przejdźmy już do sedna sprawy... Aithne:-Właśnie, nie mamy nieskończonej ilości czasu. Carlos:-Gdyby mi ktoś powiedział, że ta dwójka kiedyś będzie się ze sobą zgadzać na początku programu - w życiu bym nie uwierzył. Blair:-Ja bym nie uwierzyła, że się zaręczą... Carlos:-Co ty przed chwilą powiedziałaś? Blair:-Że nie uwierzyłabym, że... Carlos:-Chcesz powiedzieć, że ta dwójka się zaręczyła? Blair:-W sumie to nie jestem pewna. Bob:-Byłoby ciekawie. Mógłbym być dilerem na ślubie... Katherine:-Hmm... nie wiemy czy to napewno prawda. Aithne, potwierdzisz to? Aithne:-Ja wam nic nie powiem. Katherine:-Einar? Einar tylko rzucił jej lodowate spojrzenie. Carlos:-Ja chcę wiedzieć! Blair:-Ja też! Katherine:-I ja! Bob:-A ja wolę marihuanę... Agnes:-Uspokójcie się! Nikt z was nie wie, czy to prawda. Shinji obudził się. Shinji:-Ja wiem... Agnes:-W takim razie słucham - przyznam, że też jestem ciekawa... Eryan:-Ja też... Agnes:-Ty jeszcze tu jesteś? Katherine:-Czemu się tak dziwisz Agnes? To normalne - on z nami mieszka. Nabył ten kurort jakiś miesiąc temu. Agnes:-No to się Therya ucieszy... Shinji:-To chcecie wiedzieć czy nie? Wszyscy:-TAK! Shinji:-Z tego co wiem... Chrr... chrr... Carlos:-Blair, ty musisz wiedzieć - zaczęłaś ten temat. Blair:-Ja sobie tylko żartowałam... Carlos:-Fałszywy alarm, ludzie. Aithne:-Dobrze, że w końcu do tego doszliście, bo już chciałam was wszystkich zdzielić. Agnes:-Dobra... przejdźmy do zadania... Chodźcie za mną. 'Alaska, dokładne miejsce nieznane, ok. południa:' Stali na szczycie wielkiej góry. U jej stóp umieszczony był tor wodny. Agnes:-Domyślacie się na czym będzie polegało zadanie? Shinji:-Trzeba zeskoczyć z góry, wprost do wody i dopłynąć pierwszym na linię mety... chrr... chrr... Agnes:-Dokładnie. No więc - kto chce iść pierwszy? Uczestnicy popatrzyli po sobie, po czym zepchnęli Agnes ze szczytu. Carlos:-Wal się z tymi twoimi zadaniami! Nie jesteśmy już w grze! Nie będziemy się męczyć! Aithne:-Ciężko mi to mówić, ale Carlos ma rację. Einar:-Skok z czegoś takiego... to może być ciekawe. Katherine:-Co? Einar:-Spróbuję. Aithne:-A jak ci się coś stanie? Blair:-Ja nie skoczę. Jeszcze sobie złamię paznokcia. Ale ty Carlos - skoczysz. Carlos:-A to niby czemu? Blair:-Chcesz tę nową gitarę czy nie? Carlos bez zastanowienia się skoczył. Z dołu można było usłyszeć krzyk "ŻYJĘ!". Einar:-A więc to bezpieczne. Aithne:-Co tam... raz kozie śmierć - przynajmniej zrobię coś ekstremalnego. Katherine:-Może jednak warto wykonać to głupie zadanie? W końcu będzie można wywalić z gry... kogo się chce. Aithne:-A więc postanowione - bierzemy udział! Einar:-To za mną! Wszyscy (nawet Blair po dłuuugich przekonywaniach) skoczyli. 'Na dole:' Agnes:-Czekałam na was! Co wy sobie myślicie? Carlos:-To, że mało nas obchodzi co się dzieje w grze i nie mamy ochoty cię słuchać, bo i tak już się nie liczymy? Blair:-Racja, Carlos ma rację! Aithne:-Agnes, coś ty sobie myślała? Agnes:-Jesteście beznadziejni. Bob:-Tak już bywa... nie martw się - mogę dać ci środek, który... Agnes:-Nie chcę narkotyków!! Einar:-Może by ci się przydały. Nie byłabyś już taka... Agnes:-No nie?! Ty też! Zazwyczaj cichy Einar zmienił się w... Aithne:-...Króla Einara I Krwiożerczego! Einar:-Pasuje mi ten tytuł... Carlos:-Królu, co mamy robić! Einar:-Pojmać jej stopę! Wszyscy:-TAAAK!! Agnes:-Czy wam już bije na mózg? Katherine:-Stooopaa... Shinji obudził się i szybko pokonał trasę zadania. Shinji:-Chyba wygrałem... chrr... chrr... Agnes:-Tak, wygrałeś, to nie było trudne, skoro reszcie się nie... AAA!! Aithne złapała stopę Agnes. Reszta zaczęła zbliżać się do niej z biczami. Agnes:-LUDZIE!! TO JEST JAKIEŚ TOTALNE WARIATKOWO!! Einar:-A teraz moi poddani, zabieramy STOPĘ do pałacu! Wszyscy:-TAAAK!!! NIECH ŻYJE KRÓL EINAR!! 'Kurort Przegranych, basen:' Agnes została przywiązana przez naćpaną mlekiem ekipę do ściany. Wisiała tam z przerażeniem kiedy cała zgraja zaczęła malować jej stopę twierdząc, że jest to odnawianie. Aithne:-Stopa odnowiona! Królu Einarze, co teraz karzesz? Einar:-Narazie jesteście wolni. Ty, Aithne chodź ze mną! Aithne:-Tak jest, królu Einarze. Oddalili się. Katherine:-Król nas zostawia! A Aithne zabiera ze sobą - to nie fair! Blair:-Znajdźmy nowego króla. Tamta dwójka może być uznana za wygnańców! Agnes:-STOP!! LUDZIE!! Wytrzeźwiejcie! Bob:-Kokaaainaaaa!! Agnes:-W co ja się wplątałam? Blair:-Niech żyje Król Carlos II Gitarowiec! Katherine:-Chwała królowi!! Agnes:-Skończycie to w końcu? Wszyscy:-CHWAŁA KRÓLOWI!! Carlos:-Cudnie. A więc poddani... co wy na to, by tę stopę odciąć? Agnes:-NIE!!! Wszyscy:-Stoopaaaa... Katherine:-Mogłaby zawisnąć na gablocie! Agnes:-Ratunku! Ktokolwiek! Uratujcie mnie!! Nagle wszyscy padli na ziemię. Therya:-Bynajmniej, ktoś cię uratował, niewdzięcznico! Agnes:-Therya! Zdejmij mnie stąd!! Therya:-Chciałabyś! Nie wiem, czy mi się to opłaca... nasłałaś na mnie osobę... której... nie lubię. Agnes:-Aha... jasne. Therya:-No przecież nasłałaś na mnie Eryana! Agnes:-Nie kwestionuję tego, że go na ciebie nasłałam. Ja kwestionuję to "nie lubię". Therya:-Masz rację nie nie lubię go. Ja go NIENAWIDZĘ!! Agnes:-Tak jak Aithne Einara? Therya:-Coś mi się wydaje, że tu jeszcze powisisz... Agnes:-Pomoże mi mój asystent! Therya:-To ty masz asystenta? Z cieni wyłonił się Eryan. Eryan:-Do usług. Therya:-Wy sobie chyba ze mnie jaja robicie... Agnes:-Nie. To prawda. Eryan - uwolnij mnie. Therya:-Nie no dobra... ja stąd idę. Agnes:-Poczekaj, poczekaj. Therya:-Na co niby? Aż ten idiota zabierze mi RPK? Eryan:-Już nie chcę RPK... Therya:-Ach... cóż za zmiana... Wciąż jesteś idiotą. Agnes:-Naprawdę tak myślisz? Therya:-Tak. Do widzenia. Agnes:-Bo przez sen mówiłaś, że... Therya:-WIDZIMY SIĘ PO PRZERWIE!!! 'Po przerwie:' Therya:-Witajcie po przerwie! Agnes:-To na czym my skończyliśmy? Eryan:-Mówiłaś coś o mówieniu Theryi przez sen. Agnes:-A no właśnie. No więc Therya, mówiła, że... Blair:-Auaaaaah! Ale mi się dobrze spało. Agnes:-Dacie mi w końcu dokończyć? Carlos:-Nie zezwalam! Katherine:-Król Carlos nie zezwala!! Therya:-Ja też nie. No właśnie, Agnes - jak tam stopa? Einar i Aithne wrócili do pomieszczenia. Aithne:-Stopa? Agnes:-Nie. Ona powiedziała stop. Einar:-Dobrze - w takim razie zawołajcie nas, gdy padnie słowo 'stopa'. Idziemy, Aithne. Aithne:-Ale teraz Carlos jest królem! Einar:-Będziesz teraz go słuchała? Aithne:-Panie Carlosie, co mam robić? Carlos:-No więc... Einar złapał Aithne i zaciągnął ją siłą w stronę budynku. Katherine:-Jak myślisz - co on zamierza z nią zrobić? Blair:-Będzie ją trzymał jako zakładniczkę!! Bob:-Albo gorzej... on może... Ją... uwięzić... w klatce odseparowanej od marichuany! Agnes:-Dobraa... świrujecie coraz bardziej. Ja myślę, że wiem, co on chce z nią zrobić. Therya:-No błagam, Agnes... Agnes:-On... wywiezie ją do Norwegii, po czym zmusi ją do wyjścia za siebie, by mieć do końca życia darmowe kanapki!! Therya:-Może w końcu podasz wyniki zadania? Bo ta... dyskusja do niczego nie prowadzi. Carlos:-To może zmieńmy temat! Podyskutujmy o dyskusji! Blair:-Ależ to wspaniały temat! Katherine:-No więc wolicie dyskutować na zewnątrz czy wewnątrz? Agnes:*facepalm*-Shinji, kto według ciebie ma odpaść? Powiedz mi i się stąd zmywam, bo TO JEST WARIATKOWO. Carlos:-Nie widzisz Stopomająca, że on śpi? Shinji:*mówi przez sen* Izmaaaaa... Izmaaaa.... Agnes:-Dobra - odpada Izma. Katherine:-Ale on mówił przez sen! Agnes:-Nie obchodzi mnie to! Jadę po Izmę, chociaż nie wiem jak ona tutaj wytrzyma... Żegnam. Therya:-Ja też się wynoszę. *patrzy się na Eryana* TY NIE WAŻ SIĘ IŚĆ ZA MNĄ!! 'Tymczasem w Bazie RPK:' Amy:-Ach... wolne, wolne... jak długo nie było zadań... Judasz:-Dziękujmy za to Bogu. Izma:-Judasz, powiedz mi jakim cudem ty tak daleko zaszedłeś? Judasz:-Łaska Boża. Stefania:-Musiałeś włożyć też w to trochę swojej pracy. Judasz:-Trochę pewnie tak. Jednakże wciąż wierzę, że Bóg bardzo mi pomógł. Stefania:-Ja właściwie nie wiem, dlaczego jeszcze nie odpadłam. Taka Aithne wydawała się być lepszą zawodniczką niż ja. Izma:-Jej mi szkoda najbardziej - ona naprawdę potrzebowała tych pieniędzy. Amy:-Już nie. Vlad:-Nie wydaje mi się, ażeby w trakcie trwania RPK nagle odziedziczyła fortunę... więc - czemu już nie? Amy:-Einar jest synem jednego z najbogatszych ludzi świata. Skoro tak lata za Aithne, to może wspomoże ją finansowo. Izma:-Ale jak świat na to spojrzy? Nie wiadomo czemu - nagle gość, którego zupełnie nienawidziła daje jej mnóstwo kasy? Stefania:-Nienawiść? Tosz to była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia!! Tylko, że to ukrywali przed sobą. Nagle na plac główny wpadła Agnes. Agnes:-Izma, pakuj walizki - wylatujesz! Izma:-A to niby czemu? Agnes:-Przegrani.. właściwie Shinji... tak zdecydował. Stefania:-Niemożliwe! Agnes:-Właściwie to mówił o tobie przez sen, ale nie chciałam czekać aż się obudzi - więc pomyślałam że to będzie odpowiednia eliminacja. Amy:-Dobrze, że to nie ja - ale wciąż twierdzę, że to niesprawiedliwe!! Agnes:-Przykro mi! Ja nie jestem sprawiedliwa. Izma, idziemy! Izma:-Żegnajcie! I powodzenia! Stefania:-Żegnaj! Przykro nam... naprawdę. Judasz:-Niech ci Bóg błogosławi! Izma odeszła z bazy zmierzając do kurortu przegranych... nie wiedząc, jakie dziwactwa ją tam czekają. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Agnes:-No i skończył się ten odcinek... Therya:-...wyjątkowo niesprawiedliwie. Agnes:-No cóż! Możesz sobie być reżyserką, ale to ja odpowiadam za eliminacje! Mam to w kontrakcie! Eryan:-Właściwie kontrakt, który z tobą podpisałem Agnes - upoważnia mnie do zdecydowania o jednej eliminacji. Agnes:-Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Ale to ja mogę wybrać, o której. Therya:-Podpisałaś z nim kontrakt?! Zwariowałaś?! Agnes:-Wszystko, by cię wkurzyć. Therya:-Po coś w ogóle tu przyłaził? Eryan:-Zacytuję twoją towarzyszkę - "wszystko, żeby cię wkurzyć". Therya:-Nienawidzę cię! Agnes:-Nie wydaje mi się. Therya:-A mi tak. Agnes:-Właśnie! Wciąż nie powiedziałam ci, Eryanie - co ona mówiła o tobie przez sen. No więc powiedziała, że jesteś... Therya:-KOŃCZYMY 10 ODCINEK RPK!! DO ZOBACZENIA ZA MIESIĄC!!! Podobał wam się odcinek? Taaak! Świry rządzą!! Yyy... nie? Beznadzieja. Może być, ale chcę usłyszeć, co mówiła Therya przez sen! STOPA AGNEEES! Płynny Koszmar jak zawsze... Kategoria:Odcinki Roku Płynnego Koszmaru